Sugar Memory
by Setsuna Revolution
Summary: Asuna/Ayaka. A best friend is needed through the most toughest of times. Even though you may fight you will still always love each other, without a doubt. Ayaka and Asuna's story from their childhood and up. Rivals, best friends, and lovers....SHOUJO-AI.


**Hiya, I'm back again. I won't tell you the couple, you obviously see who it is in the summary. Why can't I stay away from the AsunaxAyaka goodness. You know, I tried to quit it but I think I'm addicted...I'm totally fine with that. If you're already a fan and you want to find Asuna/Ayaka stories a lot easier, go to the Negima communities. I have set up a community called Asuna and Ayaka: A Love-Hate Relationship. Won't you join me? **

**As for this story, the title is, of course, a song sung by our one and only Asuna and Ayaka. If you haven't heard it yet, go to youtube immediately and type it in. Let me just say that Junko's voice is sooooo amazing. We'll start the tale at the beinning and several references will be made to Mahou Sensei Negima, Negima!?, and all the Negima OVA's-if you don't know or remember what episodes they are from, I will tell you at end of the chapter, so don't fret. That was my cue, so, let me get this started, because that's why you came here...**

**(Iincho-means class representative, sensei-means teacher, shotacon-complex where a person is sexually attracted to young boys)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, and if Ken gave it to me, there would probably be an overwhelming amount of yuri, and people would be making out more, and skirts would be a must, KonoSetsu would be attached at the hip, and AsuAya...muhaha... Eh...right...the story. Without further ado...**

**Sugar Memory **

_Asuna Kagurazaka and Ayaka Yukihiro_

**by: Setsuna Revolution**

**Chapter 1: New Friends**

The Yukihiro family made their living by selling and investing in many common goods-their business ranking making it into the top ten percentile. Their multinational offices and numerous conglomerates were more than proof of their well-being. Even though they were among the richest in the nation, Awaji and Junko Yukihiro never lost their sense of selves or their ability to come together as a family. Unlike their competitors, who summed up the wealthy sterotype of being complete snobs.

Awaji and Junko preached the necessity of family togetherness. They had two girls already, Akemi and Ayaka, who had both turned out to be exceptionally smart and beautiful kids. Golden-haired Akemi was a middle school student and a standout in her class, she has already achieved the right of being named her class representative, and Ayaka, following her sister's lead, was a bright and gregarious elementary student, who had proven herself worthy of her teacher's high praises.

Ayaka entered her elementary class nervously. Even though she had been going for a few days, she never quite got used to the feeling that people were always staring, her classmates especially. She had talked to a few of the girls and made a couple of friends, but it didn't really amount to much. She didn't like how students, and even teachers, assumed that because she inherited a little bit of wealth that she was supposed to attend to some high-end bording school. Her parents wanted her and her sister to have the most normal life they could give the girls, and after much research into the different schools, Awaji and Junko both agreed on Junko's Alma Mater-Mahora Academy for Girls.

She quickly sat in the first seat she could find in the front row of the class. She found the spot to be rather calming because she couldn't see her classmates; however, she could feel their eyes boring into her back. Becoming fed up with with paranoia, Ayaka stood abruptly from her seat and turned to face her class, she was ready for a fight. She was sure could handle most of the kids with one hand tied, thanks to all her training in martial arts. Ayaka and Akemi both took regular martial arts classes daily from the request of their parents, and for their own well-being as they liked to put it.

"_You never know when you might need to use it_," Awaji's voice echoed through his daughter's head. Ayaka hated to admit it but even though she was raised with proper etiquette, she had an undeniable temper. She clenched her fist slightly as she eyed her classmates. _'They're just all the same,' _Ayaka thought, as her eyes landed on one girl sitting in the middle of the class.

The petite girl was the only one in class not showing any interest in the golden-haired girl. She was looking out the window in deep thought, her eyes apparently focused on the outside world. For some unknown reason to Ayaka, the red-headed girl, who so easily ignored her, irritated her more than the people who were actually doing what had irritated her in the first place. She was about to ask the pig-tailed girl what her problem was when the bell rang and their teacher drifted into the room.

_'Saved by the bell,' _Ayaka thought, as she took her seat, _'I'll just ask her tomorrow, if I feel up to it.'_

The teacher stood in front of the class, before she could begin, she had to take care of a few last minute announcements. Ayaka watched closely as she motioned for the red-head to come to the front of the class. The young girl slowly strolled to the front of the class as the teacher began writing her name on the board.

Asuna Kagurazaka.

Asuna kept her head down the entire time, finding her shoes quite interesting. Ayaka was intrigued, but more importantly, she was glad finally got the strange girl's name.

_'An annoying name to go with an annoying face,'_ Ayaka chuckled to herself.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ayaka arrived home within minutes of being picked up at school by her family's personal chauffeur. She rode in silence, the new girl still stuck in her head. Ayaka found herself coming home after school alone. Ever since Akemi had started middle school, she had become quite popular and usually stayed with friends for hours. Ayaka couldn't remember the last time that she had even spent any quality time with her sister.

Ayaka walked through the busy hallways of the mansion. She was headed to her room for her own quiet relaxation time. She rounded the familiar corridors, dodging maids and servents on her way through. Even though her home was unremarkably big, Ayaka could always find her way without a problem. As she rapidly approached her room on the east side, she found herself stuck at the newly remodeled room that was only a few doors down.

Without hesitation, she slipped open the door and walked in the light blue-colored room. She knew it all too well by now. She visited the room, without fail, every day, for the past three months. It was the room designed for the oncoming addition to the Yukihiro clan, her baby brother.

Ayaka was ecstatic about the new member of her family. She was excited about the chance to be the older sister, instead of the baby of the family. She was happy to have someone she could watch over and protect, as well as help out. Always known to be one to one-up people, Ayaka wanted to be a better sister than what she had. Her parents told both her and her sister, Akemi, the news on the day that they found out what the gender of the baby was. For the three months that followed, everyone worked hard on her brother's room, making it perfect and suited to the Yukihiros' tastes.

Ayaka inhaled, smelling the scents of the new items littering the room. She could almost imagine coming home from school everyday to play with her brother. It would definitely make the day better. Ayaka exited, closing the door gently behind her as she ran to her own room.

_'Just one more month,'_ she thought, as she flopped down on her comfy bed and let sleep overpower her body. Right before sleep took her, her thoughts switched to the red-head once more. She was hit with the sudden urge to actually try to talk to the endearing girl. She decided to give it a try. _'What could it hurt?'_ she thought. _'Asuna, eh?'_

**xXxXxXxXx**

The next day came soon and Ayaka was ready to try and befriend the new girl, or at the very least try to befriend someone. As tough as Ayaka tried to act, she really just wanted someone to play with, someone she could talk to about anything, someone who could meet her little brother. She entered the classroom with her head held high. The usual girls were staring and making comments but Ayaka didn't pay them any mind, she was on a mission.

She found the girl she was looking for staring out the window into the vast school courtyard once again. If Ayaka hadn't known any better, she would have assumed the girl just stayed there all night and morning in the same position, unblinking, staring at nothing in general. She manuvered her way through the crowd to Asuna's desk.

"Hey, you, that attitude and those eyes...can't you do something about them," Ayaka muttered, as she stood in front of the strange girl's desk, placing her small fists on her hips. It's not the way Ayaka wanted to initiate her first conversation with Asuna, but she was at a loss for words. Ayaka had planned a whole introduction and when she finally developed the courage to talk to the new girl, she had forgotten it all.

She glanced into Asuna's aforementioned eyes, noticing that they were oddly beautiful, even though they were two different colors. It wasn't something someone 'normal' people would have really noticed, unless they were close enough. It didn't bother Ayaka; however, the repetativeness of Asuna's pencil moving back and forth-did. "For a transfer student, aren't you a little snobbish?"

Asuna stopped moving her pencil and slowly glanced up at the golden-haired girl. She whispered so unnoticeably that Ayaka couldn't make out what she was saying at all. Ayaka bent down to Asuna's face and cupped her hand around her ear to hear the quiet girl better.

"Brat!" Asuna yelled into the girl's ear and loud enough for the whole class to hear. Ayaka became enraged as she made a low growling sound. Asuna smirked at her rewarding results. Without another moments hesitation, the two girls lept at each other wildy. Ayaka grabbed a handful of Asuna's pig-tail and started pulling on it, while Asuna grabbed at the blonde's shoulder, trying to at least land a punch.

"What did you say! You're the brat, pipsqueak!" Ayaka yelled in defense. Their sudden fight caused a riot in the classroom. Every girl was cheering on the fight, some were taking bets on who would win.

"Yeah, getting all serious like that, you're acting like a brat," Asuna countered, lunging for Ayaka with a heavy fist, only to result in a miss. Ayaka was gratelful for the martial arts training.

The teacher ran over immediately and reprimanded the two students. She pulled them apart and held them on oppisite sides of her body. She would have to think of a punishment fitting for them both later.

Ayaka, standing within arms length of the teacher, couldn't help but smile. Her original plan didn't go quite right, but she was glad she got Asuna's undivided attention.

She left her grin grow wider as she looked over to her new friend. She could have sworn Asuna was smiling just as big as herself.

**A/N: The reference made in this chapter was from Episode 15 of Mahou Sensei Negima. I'm not a fan of the first season but as an uber fan of these two, I really enjoyed the episode. So sweet. **

**I didn't want to leave Ayaka's family nameless and since their names are never officially mentioned, I made them up from some prettty interesting sources. Sorry if you don't like, but it was vital to the story. (Awaji-drummer of L'ArcenCiel (his last name is Yukihiro also), Junko-Ayaka's voice actor, Akemi-Asuna's voice actor)**

**Please share with me some of your comments, it's always good to see if I'm doing ok. The next chapter-tragedy. I think you all know what I'm talking about. And if you stay with me I promise good romance is coming and action and such. (I can't spoil it). Til later...**


End file.
